


kicking it in the backseat

by ameliatully



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 60s AU to be more specific, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Greaser!Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliatully/pseuds/ameliatully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She spun on her heels and was already walking away from Raven and her friends when a deep voice called out to her. "You shouldn't be walking home by yourself, Princess. It ain't safe.” She sucked in a deep breath and turned around to see Bellamy Blake staring at her.</p><p>-----</p><p>60s AU! Bellamy is a greaser and Clarke is your typical rich suburban girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kicking it in the backseat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So yeah here's the deal, I think the last time I wrote anything was like over a year ago??? but then oh my god! I discovered The 100 and I am so inspired my friends. Bellarke changed me... as a person to be honest. This one-shot is just the beginning! Sorry if it's not perfect I'm a bit rusty (and english isn't my first language I try my best lmao) and I don't have a beta reader so... there it is :-)

Clarke waved goodbye to her friends as they all left the diner and went their separate ways. It was nearly 10PM and she knew that if she didn't made it home soon, her mother would go insane. She had to walk all the way home since her car was still in the shop but she didn't care much. She loved walking by herself, it gave her time to think and relax. As she crossed the parking lot, she noticed a group of rowdy kids messing around and laughing. It was all leather jackets and slicked back hair for the guys. Red lipstick and extremely short skirts for the girls. Clarke recognized these greasers instantly, especially since one of the girls was her lab partner in school. Raven was nice to her, surprisingly. Most people from their part of town usually didn't get on well with the popular rich kids. Clarke was a privileged suburban girl and she was completely aware of that. That's why it truly surprised her when Raven started talking to her on the first day of senior year a couple of weeks ago. People from the south side usually hated the rich kids but Clarke hated that mindset. Just because their parents didn't earn as much as hers, for example, didn't mean they couldn't get along. Unfortunately, not everyone thought the same way.

"What's up Clarke!” Raven yelled when she noticed the blonde. Clarke waved at her and smiled nervously since Raven's friends were all looking her way now. It's only then that she noticed _him_. Bellamy Blake was older than the rest of them. He often came to pick up his little sister at school or she'd see him at the gas station sometimes. She knew her cheeks were probably bright red because of this tall, mysterious and terribly handsome guy. She knew crushing on him was stupid since he was older and probably looked at her and only saw some kid... But she simply couldn't help it.

"Hey Raven! It's good to see you.” Clarke said as she approached them slowly. She noticed how most of them stared at her shiny shoes, her white knee-length skirt and her cashmere pink sweater. She stood out like a sore thumb compared to them. She glanced at Bellamy for a split second and regretted it instantly since she met his eyes. She swore she saw a hint of smirk on his lips aswell.

"We're all going to Ark to grab a few beers. You wanna join us?” Clarke blinked at Raven's words. She'd love to go with them but she had a curfew. Also, she would never hear the end of it if her friends found out she went to a bar with a couple of greasers.

"I would love to but I have to be home soon.” One of the boys scoffed at her reply. She expected some of them to laugh at her, since it was pretty lame for a 18 year old to still be on curfew.

"What's wrong? Are you too good to hangout with the likes of us?” The same boy spat bitterly at her. Again, she wasn't surprised. Raven may liked her but most of her friends probably didn't.

"Shut the fuck up, Murphy.” Raven sneered at the angry looking guy. "It's n-not that I just... I have to walk home and I should get going I'm sorry...” Clarke struggled to say, clearly embarrassed. She spun on her heels and was already walking away from Raven and her friends when a deep voice called out to her. "You shouldn't be walking home by yourself, Princess. It ain't safe.” She sucked in a deep breath and turned around to see Bellamy Blake staring at her.

"I'll give you a ride home, c'mon.” He gestured for her to follow him. It felt as if all the air had been knocked out of her. She felt like an idiot standing there, gaping at him but she couldn't believe this was happening.

"I can walk, don't worry about it. I don't want to bother you.” She said as she catched up with him who was already leaning against his car, waiting for her. He smirked at her again and Clarke couldn't help the flush that it sent to her cheeks. "It's not safe for a girl to walk all alone at night. I insist.” He told her, his eyes honest and courteous.

"I can take care of myself just fine.” She retorted. "I don't doubt that for a second, Princess. I'm just trying to make sure you get home safe.” With that, he opened the passenger seat and waited for her climb in. She let out a small sigh and gave up. She nervously smiled up at him as she sat down in his car. One of his friends yelled out asking if he was bailing or not, to which Bellamy answered he'd come to the bar later. Clarke was putting on her seatbelt when he got in and started the engine. She tried to take deep breaths to calm herself because being so close to him, in his car... She was freaking out. After she told him where she lived, she was so nervous she didn't say anything else for several minutes.

"You're a quiet one, aren't you?” He teasingly said, as they stopped at a red light. She glanced at him with wide eyes. God, she probably looked so stupid and it made her want to tear her own hair out. "Well, what would you like me to say?” She coyly said, trying to harness all the confidence she had in her. He stared at her then, so intensely she had to look away. The green light saved her for a moment but it didn't last long.

"You're blushing again.” He grinned, eyes on the road. Clarke's eyes nearly rolled out of her head.

"Am I making you nervous, Princess? You scared of me or something?” She turned to look at him and noticed a frown on his beautiful face. She gaped at him, searching for something to say. How could he think she was scared of him? When actually, she liked being around him a bit too much.

"No! Not at all, it's not that I-” She began but he cut her off before she was done. "What is it then?” All the teasing had left his tone now. His question was dead serious. She barely thought before spluttering out: "I've had a crush on you for 2 years now!” After she'd exclaimed that like a lunatic, she considered jumping out of his speeding car.

His demeanor changed instantly the second she spoke however. Before he could say anything else she told him to please drop her off a block away from her house since she's supposed to be walking home. She really didn't want to deal with her mother yelling at her because she was now letting boys she barely knew give her a ride home. He did as she asked and the second the car stopped, Clarke was about to ran out as fast as she could but he grabbed her hand before she could do any of that.

"Hey, what you said earlier... That you like me. Any of that true?” He was smirking again, his eyes gleaming. He looked so handsome, it rendered her speechless for a minute or two. She sucked in a deep breath and mumbled just loud enough for him to hear: "Yeah... But it doesn't matter. I'm just some silly schoolgirl to you anyway...” She made a move to get out of the car again but his voice stopped her. "You ain't silly at all to me, Princess.” He drawled. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed he was glancing back and forth between her mouth and her eyes. She was in awe at the realization that right in that moment, Bellamy Blake wanted to kiss her. "You don't think so..?” She managed to say, her voice shaking in anticipation as he leaned closer.

"Trust me, I don't.” She could feel his breath on her lips, that's how close he actually was to her at this point. "I'm gonna kiss you now, if that's okay with you?” He asked her as he leaned in. Their lips were almost touching so Clarke decided to put herself out of her own misery and crushed her lips to his. It didn't take long for Bellamy to snake a hand behind her neck and deepen the kiss. She let out a small whimper when he sucked on her bottom lip. He broke away from her then, cursing under his breath. "You should probably get home before it's...” He started but his voice faded the second one of her hands made her way up his thigh.

"Please I... I want more.” Clarke said, licking her lips as she looked him up and down. She couldn't believe how wanton she was behaving but Bellamy seemed to like it very much. "Are you sure?” He asked, his chest heaving. She nodded quickly and that was enough for him. "Get in the backseat.” He said as he took off his leather jacket and threw it on the dashboard. Clarke did as she was told and peeled off her sweater as he moved to the backseat aswell. His eyes roamed over her chest in admiration. She was about to take off her bra when he stopped her. "You gotta be home soon, Princess. We should be quick about it.” He winked at her before nudging her thighs further apart. Her breath hitched in her throat when he easily slipped her out of her skirt. He bent down to lay chaste kisses on her inner thighs. "Are you sure about this?” He was looking up at her, the want and hunger visible in his eyes. He wanted to make sure she was okay with this and it only made her want him even more. "Yes, I am. I'm not a virgin, by the way. You don't have to go easy on me.” It was her turn to smirk now, glad to see his eyebrows shot up in surprise. Before she knew it, her panties were off and his head was buried between her thighs. Clarke choked back a moan when his tongue slowly made its way from her very core to her clit. She couldn't believe what was happening. One of those boys her mother always warned her about was going down on her... And it felt fantastic. She moaned loudly and grabbed the leather seats when he sucked on her clit shamelessly. Her head thrown back against the car window, she tried to keep her voice down as much as she possibly could but it was difficult. The dull ache in the pit of her stomach was slowly but surely taking over all her senses as he licked her in all the right places. She was close, so terribly close when he pulled away to reach for his wallet. She was openly pouting at the loss of contact between them. He took a condom from his wallet and rolled it down quickly onto his cock. Clarke bit down on her bottom lip as she stared at how big and hard Bellamy was. She laid down on the backseat and spread her legs wide for him, impatient for his touch.

"Fuck, I want you so much.” He panted, his eyes wild with lust as he leaned down to kiss her fiercely. He slipped into her easily while they were still kissing. She was so tight and wet, Bellamy buried his face into her neck to keep himself from moaning. She wrapped her legs around him and rolled her hips to meet his. "Go on.” She breathed into his mouth. He pulled out slowly and thrusted back into her. He fucked her slowly and deeply, just how she seemed to like it if her moans were any indication. Bellamy lost himself completely to her. He couldn't get enough of the sounds she made or how she kept kissing and nipping at his jaw while he buried himself so deep inside of her.

He could tell she was close, as her walls started to clench around him. He slipped a hand between their entwined bodies to rub her clit. That did it for her, eyes shut and nails digging into his shoulders, she came undone completely. Seeing her like this, so dazed and pleased because of him, he came right after she did. He pulled out of her slowly and sat up to take off the condom and fix up his pants. She pulled her sweater over her head and giggled as he playfully threw her panties and skirt at her. After she was dressed, she opened the door and stepped out of the car without a goodbye or anything. He frowned and jumped out of the car to go after her.

"Hey! Wait up... Shit, I don't even know your name.” She ran a hand threw her wild blonde curls, hoping her mother wouldn't notice her obvious case of sex hair. She grinned and stepped closer to him.

"My name is Clarke Griffin and I'm really late. My mom is going to kill me.” He smiled that handsome smile of his and grabbed her waist to pull her closer.

"Alright then, Clarke. So no goodbye kiss then?” A hint of a smile ghosted on his lips, his eyes more mischievous than ever. She tiptoed to kiss him quickly but then he slipped his tongue into her mouth and was running his hands through her hair. He was going to be bad news for her, she could tell. She pulled away, flushed cheeks and all smiles. She was already walking away from him when he called after her: "So I guess I'll see you around?” Clarke was glad her back was to him so he couldn't see the dopey smile on her face.

"Yeah, see you around.” She said as she kept on walking. "I'm Bellamy, by the way.” At that she turned around and stopped to look at him.

"I already knew that.” She smiled shyly which made him grin in return. She didn't miss the fact that he followed her all the way home in his car and only drove away when she got inside safely. She was grinning from ear to ear when her mom shouted at her that she was late, irresponsible and imprudent. After what just happened in that car with Bellamy, she honestly couldn't care less about her mother's outburst in that moment. 


End file.
